


Another Tale To Be Told

by xxx_Ari_xxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confuzzlment, ESCAPE!!!!!, F/M, Hooks and Various Other Tools, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm serious people, I-know-you-want-me-Emma, Once Upon A Time, Pirates and Interdimensional travel, Putting every tag I can on here, Rating May Change, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, don't read if you don't like smutt, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Ari_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Ari_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Mary-Margaret have returned to Storybrooke, leaving the Enchanted Forest behind. Unfortunatley, they have some unwelcome tag alongs. Cora and Hook have come to Storybrooke, and Hook is determined to take Mr. Gold out. Can Emma keep Mr. Gold safe while protecting herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiney is a bitch

Chapter One: Destiny's a Bitch

The chime of the clock tower bell woke Emma Swan up. This was bad, because it was supposed to be her alarm. She bolted up and grabbed her clock. Even if it had been an hour earlier, she would have been late.

"Damn!" She ran quickly around the apartment, collecting clothing, her gun, her badge, and her signature leather jacket. She didn't even notice that the place was empty when both her mother and her father were supposed to be home. Her mother and her father. Those were two people that she was never going to get used to. After all, they looked about the same age as she was, but it was more than likely a result of them being Snow White and Prince Charming.

She grabbed her keys as she ran out the door, locking it behind her; you never knew who you could run into in Storybrooke. And there was no telling f they would help you with your quest or just flat out try to kill you. Both were highly likely being as the denizens of Storybrooke were all fairy tale characters.

Her feet hit the street and she dashed for the police station. While she longer had to worry about getting hell from Regina (the residential Evil Queen and foster mother of her son), it still didn't do to be late when you were sheriff in a town like this. Especially with the newest additions to their fairytale town; Captain Hook and Cora. While she had no doubt she could handle Hook… Cora was a completely different matter. Regina's mother was probably just as powerful as Mr. Gold, which complicated everything. She still had no clue how she had blocked Cora's power back in the Enchanted Forest, but Mr. Gold had hinted at her having more power than they thought she did.

Emma opened the door to the station, completely unaware that she was being watched by a pair of bright blue eyes.

~0~

Killian was intrigued by Emma Swan, and he still hadn't decided if this was good or bad. After all, the infuriating woman had chained him to the wall in the giant's lair and had temporarily delayed his plans for revenge. He hadn't met someone with a spirit like that in a very long time. Not since Milah, at any rate. Both women threw everything they were into whatever they did. It was part of who they were. Then again, what else could he expect from the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White?

As Emma walked into the station, he turned around and walked back down the street, back to his ship. He still had to make plans to kill Rumplestiltskin, after all. It wouldn't do to come all the way to this world and for him to just leave the crocodile to be.

~0~

When Emma opened the door, she was greeted by her father, who confessed to turning off her alarm clock. "You just came back from a completely other world. You need to rest, Emma." She shook her head, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"There's no time to rest, David. Not with Cora and Hook around. Has anyone called in today?"

"Yeah, we got a report from Ruby. She was down at the docks the other day and she saw somebody appear out of nowhere. The description matched Hook. I was just waiting for Snow to show up."

Emma looked over at Charming, disbelief clearly plastered across her face. "You and _mom_ were going to check this out _without me_?" She walked over to her desk and pulled open the drawer, placing her keys inside. She closed the drawer and picked up her phone, dialing a number quickly. As she lifted the phone to her ear, Charming's curiosity got the better of him.

"Who are you calling?"

"Mary-Margaret. She isn't coming with us, no way. I'm sherrif and you are deputy. We are supposed to be the ones handling this." Charming shook his head but put his hands up in defeat.

"We just thought that you needed a break. Don't blame us for trying to be good parents."

Emma was quiet as she waited for her mom to answer the phone. "I know. But this is my job. At the moment, it's the only thing that makes sense to me in this town." Snow answered on the final ring and Emma told her to stay at the school with Henry and keep him out of trouble for the evening. With that, she hung up and headed for the door, Charming close on her heals. "Let's go get ourselves a pirate."

~0~

By the time that Emma and Charming had parked at the docks, both Belle and Mr. Gold had come and gone. They searched for near two hours, but they couldn't find the Jolly Roger. At one point, Emma got so frustrated that she kicked a rock off the dock. Instead of hitting the water, there was a dull thud as it bounced off air and splashed into the water. Both of them stared at it incredulously.

They shared a look and rolled their eyes. The Jolly Roger was invisible. Of course it was; after all, Cora did come into Storybrooke on it. She would have ensured that it was protected. Emma and Charming circled it slowly, their hands searching for the stairs. Emma's hands brushed over wood, and she straightened, using her feet to find her way up onto the ship. The moment they wre past the shield, they began to search the deck. They were greated by a rather interesting sight; Hook was sitting on a box, his hand holding a hankercheif to his nose, which was bleeding profusely. He smiled when he saw Emma, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke. "Emma! How nice to see you again. As you can see, I'm not very prepaired to have you or your father aboard. If you could come back some other time –"

Emma shook her head as she picked up a length of rope, walking toward Hook. "Killian Jones, you are under aresst for assualt, illegal parking of a pirate ship, attempt at murder-"

"Illegal parking of a pirate ship?" Hook dropped his hand to the hilt of his knife, a confused look aparent in his eyes. Emma sighed and made a wide sweeping gesture with her hands.

"Yes, illegal parking of this freaking pirate ship. You didn't register it." The pirate stared at her for a moment before collapsing into laugther. Both Charming and his daughter took a few cautious steps toward the pirate, Emma brandishing her rope as she tackled him. Charming held Hook down as he began to struggle, and his dayghter quickly tied his hand and hook together, looping the rope around his wrist tightly.

"Ow! Be careful, lass, not all of us are as invincible as you."

"Oh? Did that hurt? I'm sorry. How does it feel now?" She yanked the ends hard, pulling his arms back angriliy. Hook yelped and glarred up at Charming, who was still smiling as his daughter tied the pirate up.

"Good job. You've caught me. I didn't think you were one for rough play, Swan." Charming swung at Hook before Emma had even began to think of a witty response. She felt the pirate get yanked away from her as his head hit the deck. She looked down at the unconcious pirate and lifted her hands slightly. Her father stood up straight and gave an inadiouable huff.

"Great... You realize that we have to carry him now, right?"

~0~

Killian's head felt as though it had been sliced straight through with a raiper. A sharp raiper. He sat up and took in his sourroundings with a slight smile. He was in a jail cell at the police station, and he could see Emma arguing with her parents in her office. He lifted his left hand into view and smiled. Emma had taken his hook away. Perfect.

Killian slipped his right hand up his sleevee and removed a thin dagger from it's sheath. He stood up and steadied himself after a brief wobble. He shook his head and walked up to the door of his cell and slipped his hand through, inserting his dagger into the lock. With just a few well placed twists, he broke the lock open. It swung open with a loud creek, but niether Emma nor her parents seemed to notice. He strolled over to her desk and replaced his hook, using his teeth to tie the leather strap on.

Now that he was finally in the station, he could find what he needed. He looked at the computer and sighed. Technology. Great.


	2. A Little Thievary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is becoming increasingly more irritated with both Killian, and her parents. So when Killian refuses to give them any information, she gets a tad physical. Unfortunately for Killian, it's not the 'physical' that he's hoping for.  
> But it's all worth it at the end, because once Emma leaves, Killian can get what he came for... After all, what's a little thievary compared to Cora's plans?

 

"We can't just leave him in there!" Emma shook her head at Charming, her head pounding. Having Killian so close, but being unable to question him was killing her, and if she wasted too much more time, he might come up with a believable lie. Not that it would fool her, of course.

"Of course we can, David. Remember that I am the sheriff, and I am saying he stays in there. He isn't going anywhere until I have a chance to question him about Cora, okay?" Emma started back toward the door when she saw Snow White coming into the station. She had already been arguing with Charming for almost ten minutes at this point, and she had a strong feeling that Snow might agree with Charming., which meant less time questioning Killian. 

"Hey! David, what's wrong? Why'd you call me over?" Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"David thinks that we should give Killian to Mother Superior. I think I should question him first, and then we give him to Mother Superior." Snow White thought for a moment before realizing what it was her daughter was suggesting. 

"Emma! You can't really be considering hurting Hook?" Emma rubbed her forehead and nodded.

"Of course I am! He won't talk unless someone beats it out of him. Which is why I should question him BEFORE we give him to Mother Superior. That way she can fix him up if he, uh, needs it." Emma turned and walked into the office, Charming and Snow close behind her, and looked toward Killian's cell. He was laying on his back, his arms crossed under his head. There was what Emma thought was a satisfied grin across his handsome face, and he seemed utterly content laying there. "Hey, Killian." 

"Ah, the lovely Swan returns! Come to tie me up and make me scream?" He smiled suggestively. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that this was indeed a possibility at the moment. Emma rolled her eyes and took her gun holster off, clicking the safety on the gun and locking it in her desk drawer before responding.

"I think you might like that too much, so no." Emma opened the cell and then locked herself in with him. He sat up, now looking slightly concerned as she tossed the key to Charming. The man shook his head at his daughter and asked Snow to go and pick up lunch. He figured they might be there for a while. Emma waited for Snow to leave before continuing, "I'm going to beat the crap out of you until you tell us what Cora's plan is."

Killian laughed and leaned back against the wall, that ever-present smug smile on his lips. "I am truly sorry, Miss Emma Swan, but I'm not going to be much help for you in this matter." He stood up and shrugged his jacket off. No use having the beautiful leather ruined if Emma actually assaulted him. "You see, I really was just along for the ride. We both have our own plans, neither of which involve each other."

 

"Forgive me if I don't believe you. You wanna hear a cool little secret?" Killian inclined his head, telling Emma to continue. "I have this little super power, of a sort. I can tell when people are lying, and you just set off every alarm in my head." Emma rushed at him, grabbing the back of his head and yanking him hard to the side. His head was just inches from the wall when he twisted in the direction of her wrist and grabbed her opposite leg simultaneously, knocking her to the ground with him. Emma's head slammed hard into the ground, but she recovered quickly, jumping back up. However, she moved just a little too quickly, and she was hit with a wave of dizziness that gave Killian the time he needed to grab her wrist and pin her to the wall. He leaned in close to her and chuckled.

"Come now, Swan. That was really just an attempt to get me on my back right? I didn't figured you for a dominant type." Emma slammed her head forward, knocking him back and off of her. She swept her leg out and took him down. Killian was still seeing stars when Emma straddled his chest, her arms crossed.

"Come on, Killian. If you're going to harass me, at least harass me with something that won't happen." Emma smiled, her anger apparent in her eyes. "Now. What is Cora planning?"

Killian laughed and looked back up at her, trying to subtly get his arms free. "I really don't know, Swan. I haven't seen her since we got here. She did mention something about her daughter if that helps at all."

Emma looked up at Charming, who instantly starts to open the cell. "Regina... We need to get Henry!" Emma jumps up and out of the cell, pausing to lock it behind her. Killian sits up and smiles.

"What? No thank you, Swan?" Emma turns and glares at Killian before she runs out of the station withCharming, the two of them headed in the direction of the apartment.

Killian waited a few minutes before smiling softly as he pulled his blade back out. He picked the lock in about half the time it took him the previous time and he walked over to Emma's computer, turning the screen back on. All of the documents sat on the screen, and humming softly, Killian hit the print button. He sat down in Emma's chair and picked the lock on her drawer, retrieving his hook from it's depth. As he tied it back into place, he thought of Emma. This, he found, was becoming a rather irritating habit. He didn't really want to think about the little chit at the time, not when he had a job to do.

And do his job, he would.


	3. To The Crocidile We Will Go, Because Who Else Can Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma runs home to find Henry, and upon careful consideration, decides she may need a little help keeping him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short update. The next chapter is going to be very long, I promise.

 

Henry looked up at the clock tower, tilting his head to the right, and then to the left. He looked back at his grandmother, Snow, who was sitting on her bed, her head tucked into the cover of her book. He sighed loudly, hoping that Snow would say something. Instead, she simply smiled and turned the page. He shook his head and looked back outside, this time down at the street. He saw a flash of red leather and jumped to his feet. “Mom!”

 

Snow looked up from her book, and then at Henry as he rushed to the door. He had barely flipped the lock when Emma and Charming burst through. Emma threw her arms around her son and tried to catch her breath. “Did you guys catch him? Did you really catch Captain Hook??”

 

“Yeah… yeah, Henry, we caught him.” Emma looked up at Charming and Snow, both of whom were watching her, concern on their faces. She nodded once to Charming, who tugged on his wife’s arm and pulled her out of hearing range. Emma looked back down at Henry, whose face was bright with excitement, up until he saw the look in her eyes.

 

“Mom… what’s wrong. I know that look. What happened?” Emma bit her lip before replying, trying to choose her words carefully.

 

“Cora… Cora’s in Storybrooke.” Henry’s face fell quickly, becoming an expression of, if not quite fear, horror.

 

“How did she get here?! What does she want?!” Henry pulled back slightly, leaning forward just a bit.

 

“She wants Regina. We think… we think they are going to come after you.” Emma held onto Henry as he tried to pull away.

 

“We need to leave! Emma, we need to get out of here. You and I are the only people who can leave! If we leave now, they can’t get us!” Henry pulled away and began to pace, trying to piece together everything that he and his mom would need when they left.

 

“Henry, we can’t leave. I have to stop them.” Emma said the words softly, slowly, and with a hint of regret. She slowly straightened up, her eyes sad as she looked at her son. “But I won’t have you in danger either.”

 

“Then… then what do we do? Are we going to revive Operation Cobra??” Henry lit up slightly.

 

“Not yet.” Emma sighed as she realized the course necessary to protect Henry. “We’re going to pay Mr. Gold a visit.”

 

~0~

 

Killian looked down at the papers in his hands. Leave it to his little Emma to have a list of everyone’s fairytale identity and their address. It made everything so simple. He now had Rumplestilskin’s Storybrooke identity and address.  Now all he had to do was pay a little visit.

 

And then the crocidile would be no more.


End file.
